


If Only I Could Keep You In My Pocket

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nervous Peter Parker, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Peter is suddenly, completely and irrevocably, aware of the fact that kissing Ned and MJ is something he wants to do.And now that he knows, he wants to do it all the time.But, there are… complications. (Namely, that he's never been kissed. ((and, he's nervous.)))
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	If Only I Could Keep You In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> this is set before Spinal Taps - they've only just started dating

Peter blinked at the pointed cough, dragging his eyes up from Ned's lips and blushed, a bright vibrant red staining the tops of his cheeks. Ned's brow furrowed for a beat before his gaze dropped, unconsciously following the same path that Peter just had. He met Peter's eyes and flushed too, his nose scrunching as he realized just what Peter had been staring at.

"Dude," MJ said, her gaze sharp from where she was lounging on Peter's bed, even as her voice remained fond. "Seriously?"

Peter groaned, dropping his head into his arms, the tips of his ears the same red as his suit. "MJ," he said, his voice muffled. "Why?"

MJ huffed a laugh, swinging her legs over the side of his bed, running her hands over his Star Wars-themed bedspread as she pretended to think. "Oh," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know, because I can?"

Ned laughed once before stopping and attempting to become as still as prey when MJ turned her gaze on him.

"What was that?" MJ said, cupping a hand around her ear. "Cause it sounded like you thought you weren't as bad as lover-boy over there." Peter groaned again at her nickname, peeking over his arms at her. MJ ignored him. "You've been following that same path too, Romeo."

"And?" Ned said, face red. "You do the same thing."

MJ opened her mouth, before shutting it, narrowing her eyes at Ned. The room was quiet for a beat, Peter's eyes flickering between the two, as tension skittered up and down his spine. Ned and MJ's eyes remained locked for another beat before she leaned back with a sigh. "You got me there," she admitted, cool as a cucumber. "It shouldn't be a surprise."

"What?" Peter squeaked before remembering that as much as he did want to have this conversation, he also really, _really,_ didn't. He shook his head. "Nope, nevermind."

"What?" Ned said, frowning.

"It's nothing," Peter said, straightening himself up and plastering a smile on his face. MJ stared at him, raising a brow. Peter blinked at her, hoping she wouldn't push. She dropped her hands to her knees, leaning over them, her stare getting closer to him. Peter grimaced, tilting his head back until his hair was pushed against the back of his seat. "Do we have to?" He asked, sighing. He didn't look, but he could sense the way MJ and Ned exchanged a look.

"Pete," Ned said, slowly. "A key part of this is communication."

"I know that," Peter said, before groaning. "Just-" He lifted his head up, before sliding to the ground from his desk chair, hitting the ground with a quiet thump. Neither Ned nor MJ moved until he patted the carpet with his hands, looking up at them between his eyelashes. "Can we-" he broke off, cutting himself off. "Nevermind." MJ rolled her eyes, fluidly dropping down to the floor from his bed, Ned following. Peter sighed again, before closing his eyes tightly and clenching his fists.

"Peter," MJ said after a moment. "What-"

"I'veneverbeenkissed," Peter bit out.

"What?" Ned said.

Peter opened his eyes, a red flush sweeping through his checks. "I've never been kissed," he said again.

"What about Liz?" Ned said, his voice confused.

MJ shook her head. "Liz hasn't kissed anyone." She ignored the looks the two of them sent her, turning her attention back to Peter. "So?" She said. "I haven't kissed anyone either."

"Yeah, dude," Ned said, shaking his head. "When the hell would I have?"

Peter frowned. "But you two are like all," he waved his hands in the air. "And I'm like- a dork."

"So?" MJ said, her voice low. "Maybe we want to date a dork."

"Yeah," Ned said, equally as quiet. "Maybe we want to kiss a dork too."

Peter blinked at them, surprise obvious in his eyes. "You _want_ to kiss me?" Ned and MJ groaned. Peter shook his head at them, the beginnings of a smile growing on his face. "I thought it was just a me thing," he said, dropping his gaze and clasping his hands together, fidgeting with them. "I didn't realize it was, uh, reciprocated."

"How can someone so smart be so dumb?" Ned asked, his voice faint. "Peter, have you seen yourself?" Peter flushed even deeper, flicking his eyes up to Ned's to gauge the seriousness of his question.

"Yeah," MJ chimed in her voice low. "And looks aside, you do it for us."

"Do it?" Peter echoed faintly, turning the words over in his head. MJ sighed as Peter looked at them, still confused.

MJ gestured at him. "You and Leeds, you're both nerds and dorks and idiots." She shook her head at Ned's faint _how can we be both_ and continued. "You're both brilliant and adorable and good," she said, the smallest amount of pink dusted across her cheekbones. "And I like you both, so much sometimes that it's dumb, but still- not the point. You-" she said, pointing at Peter, "and you-" she repeated gesturing to Ned. "You both 'do it' for me." She rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, I sound like a teenage girl."

"Aren't you?" Peter said, before blanching at the looks she gave him. "Nevermind- I'm sorry, you're whatever you want to be." He paused, ducking his head again. "I like you both too," he said shyly. "I like how strong you two are and how good and kind and I like that MJ has a bracing grip and that Ned always has my back and," he looked up, flushing fiercely but meeting each of their gazes. "And look at you, how could I not?"

Ned's eyes flickered between the two of them, his mouth open. "Um, I don't know if I can say anything half as good as that," he said, shaking his head at them when they try to protest. "I'm going to try, anyway," he said. "I think it's obvious that we all like each other, otherwise, why would we be dating each other but, still- it's- yes, I like you both," he settled on. "You're smart and good and just amazing, okay?"

The three of them fell silent, none quite sure how to proceed.

"So," Peter finally said, after a long moment. "Is it- do we- now?" He asked, blushing. Ned shrugged, the two of them turning to look at MJ.

MJ sighed, biting back a grin. "If you want to, go ahead," she said.

"Hey," Peter said, leaning towards her, a worried look on his face. "If you don't want to, that's no worries, I don't mean to pressure-"

MJ leaned towards him, her hand shooting out to grip the collar of his shirt and bring him close to her face. He cut himself off, his eyes wide. "Peter," MJ said lowly, her eyes locked on his. "If it's okay with you I'm going to kiss you now."

Peter nodded slowly, his stomach dropping as his nerves rose. What if he was terrible at it? What if his breath was so bad that MJ never spoke to him again? What if he moved too fast and-

The slow dry press of MJ's lips against his cut him off. His eyelashes fluttered, as MJ tilted her head, sliding her lips in a different way against his before she pulled back.

"Holy shit-" Ned began before MJ glanced over at him a crooked a finger. Ned scooted over, his eyes wide.

"You good with me kissing you too?" MJ asked, her voice almost raspy. Ned nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head up as MJ met him, halfway, another slow press of the lips. Peter tilted his head and watched, his nerves alight in his body. He bit his lip, sweeping his tongue across them as the chemical taste of MJ's lip balm registered. Across from him, Ned and MJ parted, Ned, turning to look at him.

"Peter?" Peter glanced up, pulling himself as close as he could to the two of them. "Ready?" Ned double-checked, meeting his eyes fully before Peter nodded, a small smile creeping across his face. He closed his eyes, letting Ned take the lead.

Next to them, MJ's pulse jumped, as Ned's lips landed on his. Peter smiled, almost laughing into the kiss as the sense of rightness and security sunk into his skin. Ned smiled back too and their teeth bumped, both of them pulling away with wrinkled noses.

"Aside from that last issue," MJ said dryly. "I think that went pretty well." Peter grinned at her, leaning into her to brush another kiss over her lips. "Hey," she said, lowly, her tone belied by the grin on her face. "Watch it."

Peter sighed, kissing Ned once more for good measure before collapsing across their legs. MJ lifted one of hers, letting him almost be strapped into her, her strong legs keeping him contained. He tilted his head back, watching as they exchanged another kiss before smiling, bringing his hand up to touch his lips. "I love you guys," he said, making eye contact with both of them. "Seriously."

  
  
"We love you too, dork," MJ said, tangling each of her hands with his and Ned's, Ned nodding beside her. "Seriously." 

Peter grinned at her, his face open and sincere. This had become the best day ever, he had decided some time ago. He couldn't believe that he had been so nervous to kiss them and now, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much - SO MUCH
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
